Light and Dark: Flying High
by Vamplov
Summary: One of three trial in the series Dark and Light. blossom and Brick make it to the new worl and find out a war is going on. will they be able to stop the war and complet Blossom trial or will someone stand in their way? I do not own the PPG or RRB only the story.
1. Chapter 1 the pretenders

Chapter 1 The pretenders

Blossom POV

Man was this tunnel ever long and windy. Me and Brick where being tossed by the wind all around the tunnel. Brick was holding me to his chest and holding tight, the wind was making it hard to breath. I saw a light and now where falling to the ground, Brick got his balance and took off into the sky. I look down and saw a completely different world.

Villages in the old style but a bit of modern to it. The forest looks empty, only small creatures living there. A lot of birds where flying in the sky though. It look really peaceful here and calming.

"So this must be the world of the wind fairy, your world Bloss." Brick said

"Yeah it's nice." I said

"Lets land just outside of town and walk in." Brick said

"Sure but I wanna fly down." I said

"I think for now it would be best to hide your wings. Until we know where we are and how safe it is." Brick said

"Ok and that goes for your vampire powers. If you need some blood will hide somewhere we won't be seen." I said

"Alright." Brick said

Brick landed just outside the town and we walk in. People where walking all over; buying thing, talking to friend and just having a good old time. I was holding Bricks hand and we walk around town looking at the things. I had hidden my necklace in my shirt so no one would see it. I felt Bricks grip on my hand tightening, I look at him and he was biting his lip. I could see one of his fangs; I pulled him to and alley for from everyone.

"Brick you just drank some before getting here. Why are you so hungry know?" I ask

"I don't know it feels like I haven't eaten anything in a year." Brick said

"Alright…do you think you can hold it off till tonight? Will get a room and you can have some then and we will go to sleep after." I ask

"Yeah I think I can but I need to have something to hold me till then." Brick said

"Ok let's get something to eat." I said

We walk a bit till we found a food stand; they were making some kind of hot dog. I don't think Brick will care, he just needs to eat. We made it to there when I realized we had no money, I look thru my pockets to find a pouch. I pulled it out and it had a letter attach to it.

Letter:

This bag was made to hold money for you when you enter your world. I snuck it into your pocket before you guys left. I did the same thing for your sisters. Once you get to your world the pouch will have 300$ please use it wisely. Oh and get your mate something to eat, the tunnel will make him weak and very hungry.

From

Black Cat

I smiled and got Brick one of those hot dog and me one. It wasn't too bad, had a different taste to it. We walk around some more, I'm glad the sun doesn't hurt Brick anymore as long as he stays with me that is. It was getting late and we headed for the closes Inn. We got a room at the far back of the Inn; Brick wasn't going to wait anymore. He picks me up and lay me on the bed and got on top of me. He pulled my shirt away and started to lick and kiss my neck. After about a minute he bites down and was sucking my blood. Man does it feel so good when he does this.

Next Day

Brick POV

I woke up feeling a lot better but I knew I took a lot of blood from Blossom. I look and saw she was still sleeping. It was another sunny day and I could hear children playing outside, it made me think of one day have kids with Blossom. But right know we had a trial to do first, after all this shit is done we can be alone together forever. Raise a family together and be happy. I got up and look out the window, it look like a festival was going to take place today.

"Brick why are you up so early?" Blossom asked

"Couldn't sleep anymore but you should be resting." I said walking back up to the bed.

"Only if your next's to me." Blossom said tugging on my arm

I laugh "ok." I lay back next to Blossom and she cuddle up to me.

4 hours later

I was still next to Blossom, I couldn't sleep anymore but I'll wait till she wakes up. I felt her move a bit her eyes slowly open. She wipe the sleep from them and smiled.

"Sleep well?" I ask

"Yeah." Blossom said

"So what do you think we should do?" I ask

"Maybe look around find out about what this world is like." Blossom suggested

"Sounds good." I said

We clean up any blood that I may have spilled when I bite her last night and left. I was right about a festival being held here, people where cheering and laugh in joy. We made it back to the center of where we could see people gathered to see something. We couldn't see anything from where we were, but someone was in the center and dress in some high class clothing.

"Wonder what's going on?" Blossom ask

"Not sure but it seem someone going to make an announcement." I said

"Ladies and gentlemen, for 5 hundreds years our world has waited for the arrival of a beloved Fairy of the Wind." A man said

"How did they-" I cut Blossom off

"SHH! Listen first." I said

"Ok." Blossom said

"And at last she has arrived with her guardian. May I present Fairy Joy and Guardian Alex." The man said

"What?" Blossom said

People cheered as two people walk on stage and bowed, it piss me off that they would try and posse as us. I felt Blossom tug at my arm, I look and she was mad two and I could feel the wind pick up. I put my arms around her to calm her but it wasn't any good. One thing about Blossom she hates fakers.

"Why don't we introduce the real Fairy of the Wind and her Guardian?" I ask smirking.

"Let's do it." Blossom said smirking back

I used my super speed to make us vanish behind the stage where no one could see us. I had the perfect plan to get back at the fakers. Blossom would make the sky go grey and make it look like it was going to rain. Then I would make the light burn out, Blossom be covering the sky enough to make it look like night time. Then I would make small fire balls floating around the people but it won't hurt them. Then Blossom would be in the sky with her wings spread out and floating down slowly.

"This is going to be fun." Blossom said

"Ok Blossom make it night." I said

"Oh winds in the sky and clouds floating in the sky, come together and hide the sun from our sight. Make this day into night." Blossom chanted.

"What's going on?" we heard people say.

"Is the Fairy of the Wind mad at us?" another person ask

"Ok show time." I said

I made fire balls appear at various place next's to people. No one move scared of getting burned, I then make fire appear behind the fakes saying: Do not be mislead. People where confused and the two fakes where getting nervous.

Blossom POV

I was in the clouds watching Brick performance, once he made the fire words I slowly floated down and Brick put some of his fire balls next to me to show everyone where to look. My wings where spread and glowing, with Brick flame just made my wings glow even more.

"Dear people, do not be mislead by those fakers. She is not the Fairy of the Wind. I am." I said

Then Brick jump from behind the stage and onto the stage. "And he is not the Guardian. I am."

"What the?" the fake fairy Joy said

"Shit come on Joy where getting out of here." The fake guardian Alex said

"I don't think so." Brick said getting in front of them.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on and who are you two?" an old man ask (must be the mayor of this town)

"Simple dear mayor, these two have been after us for awhile now and I'm just getting my Fairy out of here." Alex said

"Oh really? Then tell me this, what has the Guardian of the fairy always been?" Brick ask. I was now next to him.

"A vampire, look." Alex said showing his teeth

"What a disgrace…" Brick said.

Brick used his super speed to be right up to Alex and pull his fake teeth out. Alex winch in pain holding his mouth. I then walk up to the girl and pulled her fake wings off.

"These are vampire fangs." Brick said then showed his fangs.

"And if you people need more proof of Brick being a vampire…" I said lifting my hand up and putting my arm near Brick mouth. "Go ahead Brick bite down and drink."

Brick bite down and was sucking my blood. I was holding back my moans this time, I don't need people seeing me like that. After 2 minutes Brick pulled out and lick my arm clean and sealing the holes.

"You really are a vampire." Alex said scared

"And you really are the real Fairy of the Wind." Joy said just as scared

"So these two have been tricking us for the past year." The mayor said angry

"It would seem." I said

The two stood their scared. The one called Alex snap out of it and grab the girl called joy and jump behind the stage and ran. I used my wind to create a prison of wind around them stopping them in their tracks.

"Please have mercy, where sorry." Joy begged

"Why did you pretend to be me?" I ask

"It's because of this war." Alex said

"What war?" Brick ask

"You see the two nation that rule this land are at war. People around here started to get so depressed that we had to do something." Joy said

"So we figured if we pretend to be the Fairy of the Wind and her Guardian we could lift the people spirit." Alex said

"You two know the rules and punishment for our action." The mayor said

"Please! Where sorry." Joy said crying

"What do you think Brick?" I ask

"Well they did it for a good reason…what the punishment?" brick ask

"Death." The mayor said

"How about they come with us and help us out?" Brick ask

"Sound good to me." I said

"If that is what you wish then very well." The mayor said "Joy and Alex you two will accompany the Fairy and her Guardian and aid then in whatever they need."

"Yes, yes." Joy said

I released them and they fell to the ground. We ask if we could talk to them alone, the mayor agreed and left. We found some benches near the exits of the town. We sat me next to Blossom and the other two on another bench.

"So tell me about this war." Brick said

"Well like Alex said the two nation that control this war are at each other throats. The norhten nation are none believer and the western nation, us, are believer." Joy said

"Believer in what?" Blossom ask

"In the legend of the Wind Fairy and her Guardian." Alex said

"Could you tell us the legend?" Brick said

"Sure, it goes something like this…" Alex said then started to tell us

In ancient time the world was one and peace spread across the land. No crime was seen, it was a paradise. No day the sky grew dark and the sun had disappeared leaving the land in a day of night. A demon had sealed the sun away so him and his minions could roam the land and rule it. There attack where small at first but grew in size till it was chaotic. The once peaceful land was tore and crime was everywhere. The people feared that they would live like this for ever, which was until the sky open up a bit letting the sun in. the people near there gathered and witness the arrival of the first Wind Fairy. She had Beautiful long red hair and beautiful piercing white eyes. She wore a long dress that was the color of gold. Next to her was her Guardian, he was a vampire. Everyone feared him for the Demon had a squad of vampire. But over time no one feared him anymore. The fairy and her guardian gathered an army and fought the Demon in a bloody battle for this world freedom. In the end the fairy won but died, her guardian that was also her lover was saddened by this. He rough to the sky with her in his arm and vanished.

"What happen to them?" I ask

"They say the Guardian brought her to another world and created a temple where she could rest." Alex said

"The Sky Temple." Brick said

"So there is a temple?" Joy said

"Yes it where Brick got his right as my guardian." Blossom said

"And know we got sent here so Blossom could do her trial." I said

"Trial? We never heard of it. What is it?" Alex ask

"We don't know, we have to figure it out before we can go home." Blossom said

"Will be more then honour to help out in anyways. And where very sorry about pretending to be you two." Joy said

"Well let's get going. We should move out of this town soon." Alex said

"Why?" Blossom ask

"The enemy nation is coming here soon. Everyone is leaving in an hour to evacuate." Joy said

"Ok but we should get a little supplies." I said

We got up and headed to the general store, word got around and the store manager just gave us everything we needed for free. Then we went to the weapon/armour shop. Alex said there are still vile creatures left behind from when the demon took over. Brick got a sword with armour, I thought Brick look hot before but know he was just over the top of the hot scale. Me I had a bow and arrow with a gown like armour.

"I heard that Blossom." Brick said smirking at me

"Stop reading my mind!" I said blushing

"Nope" Brick said

"Your annoying." I said walking away

"But you love me." Brick said

"mmmm let me think about that. Got no choice." I said walking out with my weapon n armour.

"Blossom?" Brick said running after me

Brick caught up with me and held me close. Maybe that was a bit much for him. I only meant it as a joke but I should have known Brick would get worried. I turn to face him and he was looking at me with pleading eye. I giggled a bit then peck him on the corner of his mouth.

"I have no choice…because I can't live without you by my side." I said

Brick smile then kiss me deep on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck to get closer to him. He taste so good, I couldn't get enough. After five minutes we parted and Joy and Alex were ready and waiting for us. I blush a bit then we headed out of town without anyone seeing us.

"So where to?" Joy ask

"Is there anyone we can see to find out more about this world and that legend?" Brick ask

"Yeah the high priest and high priestess" Joy said

"Where are they?" I ask

"In the royal city." Alex said "It will take us a month to get there."

"We better get going then." Brick said

"The next town that we will be at is called Mercas." Joy said

Well this is the start of my trial. Wonder what's in store for me and Brick?


	2. Chapter 2 Mercas Dark Secrets

Chapter 2 Mercas Dark Secrets

Blossom POV

It took us one week to get here and man I'm I tired. Brick was carrying me on his back because I had almost passed out from the heat. Joy and Alex watch out for bandits or monsters that lurk in the woods. It was night know and we were at an Inn, Alex and Joy where down stairs getting some food for us and Brick was looking out the window.

"Brick what you looking at?" I ask

"This town…something seems weird. The people are too happy. Being that there a war going on and they could die any day know?" Brick said

"Maybe they're not as happy as you think." I said

"What do you mean?" Brick ask

"Well I'm sure they now of the war and that their end could be coming. Maybe their acting like this in a way to hide their fear and sadness." I said

"Maybe but still something doesn't seem right." Brick said

"Can we come in?" Joy said

"Yeah." I said

"We brought some food. Not sure what you like so we brought a little of everything." Alex said.

"Cool." I said getting up

We sat at the table that's been in the room and ate the meal. It was pretty good, some chicken, pork and other things. I could tell Brick was in need of some blood and soon, his eyes were getting pale. Once we finish I ask if Joy could get some information on the war and Alex any supply we would need for tomorrow.

"Now to take care of you." I said

"You're not too tired?" Brick ask

"No I'm fine. Now come here and drink." I said

Brick got over me and well you know what happen. Every time he did it I felt stronger and more alive for some reason. Brick needed less and less every time also. Once Brick finish we sleep for the rest of the day till night fall.

Brick POV

It was now midnight and we were heading out. I didn't want to wake Blossom up to I'm carrying her bridal style for know. Alex was in front of us and Joy was in the back with me and Blossom in the middle. We made it to the border of town and someone was there, he wore armour similar to mine but a bit different. He had a lance on his back with a small dagger on his side. He had short black hair and his eyes where grey.

"Who are you?" Joy ask

"Names are of no importance my dear. Now if you wish to leave you must leave someone with me." he said

"And why would we do that?" Alex said

"As a sacrifice to the great demon lord." He said

"You're one of them, a Black Heart." Alex said

"Yes, now leave either the girl sleeping or the girl in the back." He said

"Never, will never hand neither of them to you." Alex said

"Brick…what's with all the noise?" Blossom ask waking up

"Nothing Bloss. Joy stay with Blossom and protect her." I said

"Yes!" Joy said putting Blossom on her back and hiding behind a building.

"Oh the redhead is of importance. Then I'll take her." He said getting closer.

"Does the village know of you?" I ask

"No of me, why of course they do. They offer me sacrifice to the Great One in order to keep their town safe." He said

"So they sold themselves out and abandoned the Wind Fairy." Alex said getting mad

"That woman isn't coming back but the Great One is." He said

"Look I don't know who you are but you really don't what to mess with me." I said

"Is that so well what makes you so special. I been blessing by the Great One. A mortal like you would not even last 1 second with me." he said

"You are an idiot." Alex said softly

"What was that!" he said

"Alex go with Joy and watch over Blossom. I'll be done with this guy soon." I said

"Yes Brick." Alex said then went to join Joy and Blossom.

"Think that wise to fight me alone?" he said

"Oh shut up and fight. I don't have all night." I said

"Why you little worm." He said

He lung at me with his lance and swung it. I dodge with ease which just pisses him off. He keeps on coming at me and I dodge every time. We fought for a few seconds before I got one good hit on him and sending him flying. Unfortunately he was sent right towards Blossom and the others. I lung to catch him but was too late. He crash into them causing Joy to let go of Blossom.

Blossom POV

I woke up when I felt like I was sent flying into the ground. I open my eyes and saw Joy and Alex underneath the guy that Brick was fighting. He got up and saw I was awake and lung for me. Big mistake on his end, I kick him sending him flying back to Brick. In seconds he was panting heavily from the beating he got from Brick.

"Who the fucks are you guys?" he said

"None of your concerns. Now leave before you really piss me off." Brick said

"No mortal can beat me…you're not with the Black Hearts so then who are you?" he yelled

I came up to his ear "Your worst nightmare"

Brick knock him out and tossed him in a nearby trash can. I was wide awake and made he woke me up. We were ready to leave when I felt something hit me in the back of the head knocking me out. But just before I pass out I saw a few town people come up to us.

5 hours later

I woke up in a strange room it was lit with small candles and no one was there. I hope Brick ok. I tried to get up but realized I couldn't even get up. I look and realized I was chained down and wearing a weird dress. It was pure black and had a rip on the chest part with blood. I think I'm in some kind sacrificial chamber and in a sacrificial dress. I heard someone come in.

"Well, well good morning my dear." He said

"Who are you and were am I?" I said

"Like I said to your friend before name's are of no importance but I suppose I could tell you. My name is Bangoro and you are in Mercas sacrificial chamber." Bamgoro said

I laugh "Bangoro? What kind of name is that?"

"It doesn't matter what you say. So you will be one with the Dark One." Bangoro said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"No my dear your blood and soul with empower the Dark One and bring him closer to his resurrection" Bangoro said

Soon other came in wearing black cloaks and holding candles with black flames. I struggle but for some reason I couldn't us my power, I felt like I lost all my power. I wish Brick was here, I could really us him right now.

Brick POV

I was hit in the back of the head and pass out. Now I woke up in a cell and Blossom missing and so is Joy. I was bashing at the door but it was too hard for me to break. I just had a really bad feeling and needed to find Blossom soon.

"Damn I need to find Blossom." I said walking back n forth near the door

"So its true vampire gets restless when their mates are in dangerous or missing." Alex said

"Shut up!" I yelled

"Don't worry Joy will be here soon." Alex said

"And how do you know that?" I said

"Joy has her way of getting what she wants" Alex said smirking

"I rather not know." I said

Alex laughs and explained to me that Joy had a weird hypnotize power. All she had to do was look in someone eye or whisper a word into their ear. A few minutes pass and the door open, a guard was there but under Joy power. We ran thru this dungeon looking for Blossom but nothing, I could feel her heart beat so she still alive. I felt an odd presences around me like I'm being watch or something.


	3. Chapter 3 Follow my scent

Chapter 3 Follow my scent

Blossom POV

Great just what I need. I was still trap in this chamber and it looks like the ceremony is about to start. Everyone in the village was wearing cloaks and chanting something. That guy Brick was fighting is standing beside the stone bed I was chain to with his arms up in the air, chanting. I was trying to break free but something was restriction my powers but what is it?

"Now to bind this woman soul to our great Dark One" Bangoro said

"Let me go know!" I yelled

"My dear soon all your pain and misery will be over." Bangoro said

Bangoro raised a dagger over my chest, I struggled harder and harder. He was nearing the end of his chant and was about to stab me right in the heart when there was a loud explosion. Bangoro was toss to the side and I could feel someone untie me. I got up and look around but no one I walk around and suddenly was drug. Everything slowly faded to black, all I saw was a person with long black hair before I pass out.

Brick POV

I ran in the direction I heard an explosion. When we got there, we saw everyone in the village wearing black cloaks and that guy I fought before. Blossom scent was in here but faint, it was fleeting her scent. I ran to the guy and grab him by the throat.

"Where is she? Where Blossom?" I yelled

"I don't know the Followers of Ava took her." He said

"Who are the Followers of Aolani?" I ask

"It a group that worship the wind fairy." He said

"How did they know…" Joy started to say

"Shh!" Alex said

"Let's go she's not here anymore." I said

I drop the guy and made a hole in the ceiling leading outside. I brought Alex and Joy out and they told me of a camp the followers have. It would take a will but if Blossom is with them she will be safe. Joy said they must have known she was the wind fairy and rescue her. We headed off and we had to hurry, if I get caught in the sun without Blossom I get hurt more than normally.

"So how much longer before the sun come up?" I ask

"Three hours." Alex said

"Ok we travel for three hours then rest till night fall." I said

Blossom POV

Next day

I woke up on a king size bed with light pink and white sheets. I wasn't wearing that ugly black robe anymore. I was in a pure white long sleeve robe with a light pink see thru long sleeve housecoat. The room was light with candles and the aroma of incense filling the air, it was very relaxing here. I walk to the door and open it slightly. I walk out and found myself in the center of what looks to be a temple, as I got to the center I felt more power flow thru me and I felt stronger.

"Oh Milady your awake." A female voice said

"Huh who are you?" I ask

She had short white air with green eyes. She wore a formal gown with a small silver crown. She was about my height.

"My pardon. My name is Lacey." Lacey said

"Where am I?" I ask

"In the royal city of Ariadne. This is the Temple of Aolani." Lacey said

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" I ask

"My dear this is where you belong, you are the Wind Fairy. And as for how you got here our Cyclone Squad rescue you from the dark followers, Black Hearts." Lacey said

"Where Brick?" I ask

"Brick is that the name of your guardian?" Lacey ask

"Yes, please tell me he's ok." I said

"I'm afraid he was not with you when Caroline got you away from there." Lacey said

"Brick…" I said looking down

"I will send out Caroline and a few others to search for him but for now rest and regain your strength." Lacey said

"No I'll go with them. I have to find him, I can't be without him." I said

"Milady please you are tired and it's very dangerous out there." Lacey said

"I've dealt with danger before and I'm going." I said

"Very well but rest for the day." Lacey said

"Ok but tomorrow I leave to find him." I said

"Very well." Lacey said "Why not look around town."

"Ok." I said

Lacey called a soldier to escort me around town. He had short brown hair with black eyes. I wasn't comfortable being nears another guy without Brick but Lacey told me not to worry. Nick was one of her greatest soldier and would make sure I was safe and wouldn't do anything I was uncomfortable with. Well here I am now in the royal city, my royal city, and I have to say. It's beautiful. Old brick building with pure white stone walkways. Light spots line up alone the walkways, the smell of the ocean filled the air with the scent of fresh flowers. Bakery, inns and many more shops bustling with people.

"It's so beautiful here." I said

"I'm glad you approve. We've done everything to keep this city at its best." Nick said

"I only wish Brick was here…" I said

"I'm sure Sir Brick is fine Milady." Nick said

"Yeah. Oh and Nick, just call me Blossom." I said

"That would be disrespecting you Milady." Nick said

"Please, I'm not use to formal stuff and I'd rather just be called my name." I said

"Very well." Nick said

"Nick if I may ask..How old are you? You look like you could be younger than me." I said

"Blossom I'm 25 years old. I only look younger because of the rune infused in my forehead." Nick said

"Rune?" I ask

"Yes rune are a source of power in this world. There are many different kinds and can be used depending on the user." Nick said

Nick explained the different kinds of rune and the different kinds of people. There are some that are born with runes in them like Nick. These people are said to be blessed by the Wind Fairy. Nick was born with the Shielding rune on his chest. There are over a thousand different kinds of runes and my marks ways also a rune but a rune only the fairy can have. My rune is said to have created all over runes in this world. Nick said if I wanted to learn more I should speak with the rune master, Jen.

Brick POV

Next day

It's been two days and we will soon get to the camp. I was feeling weaker every minute, I feel like I need Blossom blood more often. But I didn't care if I didn't get anymore of her blood, no I was afraid of never seeing her again or that something terrible happen to her.

"Hey Brick you sure you don't want a bit of my blood? I know it's not Blossom but if this keep up you won't make it." Joy said

"No it has to be Blossom blood. Any other blood will make me sick." I said

"Is there anything we can get you to help you?" Alex ask

"Regular food will help hold me off for a bit but not long." I said

"Ok I'll go see what I can find. Joy stay here with Brick and wait for me." Alex said

"Ok be careful." Joy said

Alex went off in search for something to eat. I said on a stump and panting it was getting harder to breathe. Alex came back 10 minutes later with fish, berries and other stuff. Well I'm feeling better but I still need Blossom blood and soon, regular food will only help so much. Once we finish we headed out. After about 10 hours more we arrived at the top of the hill and at the bottom of the hill was the camp. Blossom scent was strong here and I was getting hungrier for her blood.


	4. Chapter 4 The Screaming Forest

Chapter 4 The Screaming Forest

Blossom POV

So now I know how they got to the royal city so fast. The royal city floats in the sky and you need to take a special teleport device. I was giving armour and weapons; torso part was covered in a strong but light metal and with a heart shape on my chest showing my rune mark, the lower part was a pink silk covering up to my knees. I had the same metal made some kind of armour to cover my feet to my knees. My armour had gold outlining and my weapon was still a bow but it looks different from your average bow. It was in the shape of wings with gems on it.

"So how is the armour Blossom?" Caroline ask

"Great it fits nicely and isn't too heavy." I said

"I'm glad my father is an excellent weapon and armour maker." Caroline said

"He very good and thank you again for saving me that day." I said

"It was my pleasure and known we need to find your guardian." Caroline said

"If he's her guardian than why is he so bad at it?" Mick said

"Mick that's enough!" Nick said. Mick is Nick twin brother and he also joined us.

"Brick is a very good guardian…we got separated that's all." I said

"Whatever let's just find him and get back to the royal city." Mick said

I don't like Mick one bit he always in a bad mood and criticising Brick ability as my guardian. We were at a camp resting for a bit before heading into the screaming forest, still not sure why it's called that. I was sitting in my tent with Caroline, Nick and Mick went to get something ready. Caroline was doing my hair; she was breading it and putting my favourite flowers in it. Pink roses and cherry blossoms.

"There we go all done." Caroline said

"Thanks it beautiful." I said

"Hey can we come in?" Nick ask

"Yes." I said

"The horses are ready whenever you are ready." Nick said

"You ready Blossom?" Caroline said

"Yeah let's go before it gets dark…then again Brick will only be travelling at night now because I'm not with him." I said

"Well it's nearly night now." Mick said

"Ok let's go then." I said

We headed to the horses and as normally mine was with golden and royal horse wear. I got on mine and they got on there and we headed off. I was in front with Caroline beside me, Nick and Mick behind me. In a few hours we arrived at the entrance of the Screaming Forest and know I know why it's called that. There a creature in there screaming and it was getting annoying.

"What is that?" I ask

"There called Screamer. They have a high pitch scream they us to immobilize their prey and then devour them." Mick said

"But you need not worry Nick can create a shield to block out the scream and any other monster that may cause harm to you." Caroline said

Nick got in front of us and made a large barrier around us. And we travelled into the forest, I look back thinking we were being watch but nothing was there. I headed back into the forest but still had that feeling.

Brick POV

We arrived at a camp and Blossom scent was very strong here. It was dark and everyone was asleep expecting for a few soldiers watching over the place. I walk up to one and ask him if anyone seen a redhead girl with pink eyes. We were brought to a tent and I thought I finally find Blossom but we where taking to the general of the camp.

"Why do you seek Lady Blossom?" he ask

"Because I'm her guardian, and I need to find her." I said

"So you are Sir Brick, the red eye vampire." He said

"Yes." I said

"I'm sorry btu Lady Blossom just left here a few hours ago." He said

"Where is she?" I ask

"She was looking for you with Caroline, Nick and Mick." He said

"Which way did they go?" I ask

"To the Screaming Forest." He said

"That strange why would she going that way?" Joy said

"The soldier called Mick said he felt a strange presence from there. And from his description of the presence it was a vampire." He said

"Another vampire?" Alex ask

"Or a trick." I said

"Well there was something odd about Mick but he is one of the High Priest greatest warriors." He said

"Well something not right. The Screaming Forest is one the worst place Blossom can go. Her powers will be useless there." Alex said

"Why?" I ask

"Because of Dark Fauna." Joy said

"Didn't it all get destroyed?" he ask

"No…we thought so to but I and Joy went there one day with three of our friends. We found some but it turned our friends into dark monsters." Alex said

"We have to go before anything happen." I said

"Wait, before you go talk to Arian. She will provide you with anything you need." He said

"Thanks." I said

We walk thru the camp and found Arian in her tent near the end of the camp. I'll admit when I saw her she wasn't what I expected. She had a scar across her face and look like she been thru hell and back.

"Welcome and how can I help you?" Arian ask

"The general said to see you." I said

"Ah yes I have just what you need." Arian said

Arian handed us some new armour and weapons. Soon we were ready to go, I had a high class armour with and odd sword.

"Hey Arian what kind of sword is this?" I ask

"Element sword. Lady Blossom told me about your fire abilities and this sword would be best for you. Just infuse it with your fire powers." Arian said

I concetracted and soon the sword was up in flames. "Cool"

"So where ready to go?" Joy ask

Joy had a spear with a robe like armour and Alex had armour similar to mine but not as high class with a mace. We were giving some horses to catch up to them quickly and we did, in a few hours we arrived at the entrance but it smell like rotting corpse. But Blossom scent was strong here but there was another scent that made my skin crawl.

"Let's hurry I got a bad feeling about this place." I said

Blossom POV

This place is giving me the creeps and my powers are gone again just like in that room I was going to be scarifies in. We stop to rest for a minute and have a bit to eat. I was looking around and something was happening, a fog was forming and no one seemed to notice it.

"Caroline! Mick! Nick!" I said getting up

Soon I couldn't see them anymore; I walk thru aimlessly for what seem like hours. Soon the fog faded and my eyes widen. I was back in Townville but it was up in flames. I saw strange creature flying about carrying people to a temple. I ran and follow the creature to the temple; I open the doors and walk in. It was horrible; blood everywhere, body everywhere it was like a horrid movie. I made my way to the end and my eyes widen more; there was my sister and Brick hanging from there neck from the ceiling. Blood dripping from them. I back away when I back into someone; I turn to see it was Dart from the White Wings. He grabs me then everything went black.

Unknown POV

"Hehe can the fairy be any stupider?" a male voice said

In a forest with a thick fog lies our dear Wind Fairy and two of three of her companions. The man picks up the Wind Fairy and place her in a hollow tree. The tree closed up swallowing our lil fairy, the other two he tied up and sealed away their rune powers. After everything was done he left them there laughing demonically.


	5. Chapter 5 My fear will not consume me

Chapter 5 My fear will not consume me

Brick POV

We came across a lot of strange creature in this forest which just made me more worry for Blossom. Were where at a clearing resting after fighting off some Screamer, those thing are just nasty looking and nasty to fight. Picture a toad mix with a rat and the size of a tiger with fangs like a saw.

"I…hope…Blossom didn't…run into…those thing." I said catching my breath

"Yeah…I've heard of Screamer but never imaging them to be that strong." Alex said

"At least you guy didn't get slimed by one of them." Joy said pouting

We laugh looking at Joy. She was covered from head to toe in a purplish slim. She thought it would be a good idea to toss a bomb in one's mouth. We rested for about an hour then headed off. The light was coming up and the creatures where hiding out and so where we. That's when I notice something.

"Hey Alex are those horses over there?" I ask

"Yeah and from the look of it there from the same camp we were at." Alex said

"I'll go look and see if Blossom there, you two wait here." Joy said

"Joy you sure with all those creature running about?" Alex said

"Shadow creature hate light remembers. I'll be fine." Joy said

"Oh right" Alex said

Joy left to go check it out. Joy came back after a few minute with some hair in her hand. She handed it to me and it was red hair, Blossom hair. It had her scent all over it and I don't know anyone else with red hair like her. Bright red but dark at the same time.

"So where is she know?" Alex ask

"Not sure…hey what makes this forest so dangerous expect for those creatures?" I ask

"Well if you get caught in this weird fog you will love yourself in your own nightmare and could be swallowed up but Trogan." Joy said

"What are Trogan?" I ask

"This monster in a shape of trees. They only awake when the fog around. Otherwise there just normal trees." Alex said

"I got a feeling Blossom got caught by a Trogan." I said

"If that's the case the only way to get her back is for ourself to get caught by one." Alex said

"Yeah…when does that fog usually come?" I ask

"At dusk," Joy said

We waited the day away till dusk came and I could slowly see a strange fog forming. Joy said we have to just sit in the fog and wait but try not to fall asleep. We got to a clearing and sat in the fog and I could hear strange movement coming from around us. We pretended to fall asleep and I could feel myself get swallow by something. I open my eyes and it was dark and slimy.

"Ok so know what?" I ask myself

"Brick is that you?" Alex said

"Hey over here!" I yelled

"Glad to see you stay awake. Know we have to find Joy and look for Blossom." Alex said

"Where are we?" I ask

"You're asking me? No one very gotten into a Trojan and made it back." Alex said

"Great." I said

We walk around tripping over bodies after bodies. We trip over one that started to move. It was Joy she had started to fall asleep but Alex tripping over her woke her up. So know we where walking around in the dark looking for Blossom.

"This is impossible we can't even see anything." Joy said

"Hold on." I said

I took my sword out and infused it with my flame. Soon we could see everything and I wish we couldn't. Rotten corpses everywhere we look. We walk around and found ourselves in what seem like the center, and in the middle was branches holding something up.

"What is it?" Joy ask

"The heart." I said "And look inside!"

Inside the heart was Blossom, she had vines fusing inside her and the Trojan was feeding off of her life energy.

"Blossom hang on." I said

I swung my sword and burn away at the branches but cased a bigger problem. The Trojan has creatures living inside it and once the Trojan felt danger it called out to them.

"Brick destroy the heart and get Blossom. We'll fight these guy off." Alex said

"Alright." I said

I swung my sword as hard as I could but nothing. I was hitting it with all my might but nothing. What was this thing made of? I was about to swing my sword again when I saw Blossom open her eyes and look at me but something wasn't right. She didn't have that look in her eyes when she looks at me.

"Blossom?" I said

"Brick what are you doing?" Blossom ask

"Getting you out of there." I said

"Oh really and what if I want to stay here?" Blossom said

"What?" I ask confused

"Maybe I purposely got separated from you because I don't wanna be with you anymore." Blossom said

"Blossom what are you talking about?" I ask

"Silly Brick do you think I could ever truly love you? You are a worthless criminal and no one could ever love you. I only used you to get my powers and get here, know that I'm here I don't need you anymore." Blossom laugh.

I back away and found I was alone with Blossom. Everything was getting darker and darker and Blossom laugh sounded more demonic by the minute.

Blossom POV

I was running as far as I could from Dart. He found a way to bring my sisters, Brick and his brother back to life. They keep saying it was my fault, that they day because I wasn't a good enough leader that I failed. But Brick word where the worst.

"This can't be happening!" I said hiding

"Oh Blossom come out where ever you are." I heard Brick say

"Blossom you gonna hide again and let us die again!" Buttercup yelled

"What kind of leader are you?" Bubbles yelled

I block my ear to push their words out. I sat down with my eyes shut tight. No this can't be really this can't be! I open my eyes to come face to face with Brick eyes, they look so cold and icy. He grab me by the throat and lifted me up.

"So what the great powerpuff leader gonna do know?" Brick said

Brick POV

I can't believe I'm running away from Blossom of all people but something wasn't right. She wasn't the same. I ran till I felt something grab my leg and trip me. I turn onto my back and say Blossom floating above me laughing demonically. Her eyes where cold and distant, they didn't have that shine they normally do.

"Blossom please…" I beg

"Haha! How pathetic, Brick the leader of the Rowdyruff boys begging for his life." Blossom said

Blossom was about to strike me down when I notice something. Blossom mark was gone, that mark is permanent and can never be removed. My eyes narrow, this isn't my Blossom. I drew my sword and block her attack.

"Oh Bricky your gonna fight back. But you would never hurt the woman you love now would you." She said

"Your right I would never hurt the woman I love but you're not her." I said

Blossom POV

I was struggling Brick was squeezing my neck and it felt like it was gonna snap soon. Brick was just laughing demonically at me. why was Brick doing this? I thought he loved me and would never hurt me? I look right into Brick eyes and realized something.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Why it's me pinky, Brick." He said

"Then answer me this." I said

"Yes." He said

"What's my favourite flower that you planted for me?" I ask

"Why a rose bush, now time to lose your head" he said

"Wrong, you're not Brick!" I yelled

I kick him in the stomach and he let go of me. He moved back a bit but soon recovered from my kick and had that demonic look in his eyes. I got into my fighting stands and lung at him. He lung at me and we soon collided.

No one POV

A blinding light appeared in front of our heroes once they collided with the imposters. Once they light dim down they found themselves facing one another. Blossom that had lung herself at the fake Brick and Brick that had block the fake Blossom attack. The look into each other eyes and realized they are with there real love and not fakes.

"Blossom is it really you?" Brick ask

"Are you really Brick?" Blossom ask

"You two are the first to break free of my illusion." A male voice said

"Who are you?" Brick ask

"Where are you?" Blossom ask

"I am a Trojan and I'm right behind you." He said

The two turned around to come face to face with a person that look like a tree and behind him was there friends trap in odd cocoon.

"Let us go and our friends." Brick said

"Hehe sorry no can do." He said

"Then will take them back and escape." Blossom said

Blossom and Brick prepared to fight the strange creature. The creature stood there unfazed by our heroes. Brick lash out some fire balls but the Trojan just block it with thick branches. Blossom did some high kick but the Trojan grabs her with some branches and tossed her aside. Brick went to Blossom side and help her up.

"How can we beat him?" Blossom ask

"I'm not sure but don't worry Blossom. I'll find a way out." Brick said

The Trojan walk closer to our heroes and two new pods appeared to prison our heroes again. Brick stood in front of Blossom and grab his sword. Just as the Trojan was about to strike he was hit and slice in half and behind him was a woman with long black hair.

"Caroline!" Blossom said

"Are you ok lady Blossom?" Caroline ask

"I'm good now let's get out of here." Blossom said

Blossom, Brick and Caroline set everyone free and escape before the Trojan heal up. Once out of the Trojan they race off out of the forest and hide in a cave for the day.


	6. Chapter 6 Back in your arms but fading

Chapter 6 Back in your arms but fading away

Blossom POV

Man I'm I glad Caroline was there or we be Trojan food by now. We were hiding out in a cave to relax after all that. Caroline was at the cave entrance keeping watch, Joy and Alex where sleeping next to each other and Mick was sitting down against a wall. The only one missing was Nick, Caroline figured we made it too late for him. Brick had me on his lap and was holding me like no tomorrow not that I mind but he seemed weak.

"Brick you ok?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine." Brick said

"No something wrong…how long have you gone without my blood?" I ask

"About a weak maybe longer." Brick said

"Brick why must you be so stubborn. I told you if you need some of my blood just tell me ok. Now bite down and drink." I said

I turned around to look at him right in the eyes. He was weak and you could see it in his eyes. I place his mouth on my neck for him to bite. It didn't take long Brick wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer and he started to lick my neck. About a minute later he bit down and was sucking my blood. After 20 minutes Brick pulled out and lick my bite mark clean and they closed up. I was feeling sleepy and laid my head on Brick chest and let myself fall asleep.

Brick POV

I defiantly feel better having some of Blossom blood but I did take a lot. Blossom was resting against me and that Caroline girl came back. She sat next to Mick, he look upset about losing his brother. Don't blame the guy I'd be upset to if one of my brothers died on me.

"So you two are from the royal city?" I ask

"Yes and once everyone has rested up we will be heading back their soon." Caroline said

"Mind filling me on this world?" I ask

"What would you like to know?" Caroline ask

"Well this war, the trial blossom got to do and anything else that be useful." I said

"Well this war been going on for who knows how long but it just started to get worst. The Black Hearts worship the Dark One and want to destroy anyone that follows in the light of the fairy." Caroline said

"So it's a battle of people faith." I said

"Guess you could call it that. And as for the trial you'll have to ask the high priest and high priestess about that." Caroline said

"Alright." I said

"And about this world…it was a peaceful place where everyone was equal and no one thought themselves higher than the next person. But then the Dark Hearts came and changed some peoples look on life and the next thing we knew our once peaceful world had a dark cloud over it." Caroline said

"Well there will always be people like that." I said

"Maybe but we believe in the vision the fairy told us. Of a world of no darkness only light and everyone lives happily." Caroline said

It was quiet for a bit till we could hear people talking. Caroline went to check and came back telling me it was a group of Dark Hearts. We went deeper in the cave to hide and hope that they will just walk by without seeing us. I held Blossom close, she was still asleep in my arms. A few Dark Hearts walk by will some came into the cave. Caroline and Mick got rid of them before they saw us and gave our position away. Once it was clear we snuck out of the cave going in the opposite direction the Dark Hearts where. Now that Blossom is with me the sun doesn't hurt me anymore. We walk all day till night came and we stop for a quick rest.

"So how long before we get to the royal city?" I ask

"By tomorrow night if all goes well." Mick said

"Brick…" Blossom said waking up

"Hey how you sleep?" I ask

"Ok…where are we?" Blossom ask

"In the small forest of Anila." Caroline said

"What's Anila?" Blossom ask

"It's an ancient town said to be where the first wind fairy was born." Mick said

"It's also a holy place that is forbidden for people to enter." Caroline said

"Would I be able to go?" Blossom ask

"Most likely…there a force field protecting the town and no one can get thru it. You may be able to." Mick said

"Brick maybe what I need is in there." Blossom said

"Maybe no harm in checking it out." I said

We rested here till morning and we headed for Anila. It didn't take long to get to it, the place was covered in vines and we could faintly see the force field protection the place. I touch the force field and got a small shock from it then Blossom tried but she too got a shock.

"Looks like even you can't get thru." Mick said

"Maybe something needs to be done first…" Blossom said thinking

"Lets us go back to the royal city. The high priestess knows more of the holy city then anyone." Caroline said

"Sounds good." Joy said

"Are we coming too?" Alex ask

"Of course." Blossom said

"I never been to the royal city before." Alex said

"Well then let us go then before it gets dark." Caroline said

We walk away and of the forest and headed back to the camp with the portal to the royal city. The sun had started to set and Blossom was getting tired so I was caring her know. We arrived at the camp around midnight and rested for the night and tomorrow we would go thru the portal. Wonder what this city will be like?

Blossom POV

I woke up and we were in the camp. Brick was sleeping next to me in the royal tent. I wiggled out of his grip without waking him and walk out of the tent. The sun was just rising and everyone was busy with their daily work. I decided to take a little morning walk before Brick woke up.

"Good morning lady Blossom." Some soldiers said

I said good morning to them and continued I wasn't use to all this attention and felt a little funny. I walk over were a small tent that looks like it was the armour shop. There I found Arian working on some new weapon.

"Good morning Arian." I said

"Good morning Lady Blossom and how did you sleep?" Arian ask

"Just fine so what you working on there?" I ask

"A new type of bow and arrows." Arian said

"What different about it?" I ask

"Well this will be one of the first element bows if I make it right." Arian said

"So it's kinda like the sword I found here for Brick right?" I ask

"Yup expect it's a bow." Arian said "Where is Sir Brick?"

"Sleeping still, I just wanted to take a morning walk before he woke up." I said

"I see. Well if I can get it right this bow maybe the perfect weapon for you Lady Blossom." Arian said

"Oh why that?" I ask

"Well you see this world thrive on the 6 elements. Earth, water, wind, fire, light and dark. You have two of this 6 element, the wind and light. This bow will be able to harness those two element combine with your and you got a powerful attack." Arian said

"Cool can't wait to try it." I said

"I'll let you know as soon as it's done but for now I think you should head back to the royal tent. I'm sure Sir Brick would want you to be there when he wakes up." Arian said

"Ok, I'll see you later then." I said

"Ok bye." Arian said

I walk out of the tent and started to walk over back to the royal tent. I made it back just as Brick was waking up. He jump up looking everywhere for a second before he saw me at the entrance. I thought it was cute how he reacted but knew he was scared that I disappeared again.

"Good morning" I said

"God morning to you. So where did you go will I was asleep?" Brick ask hugging me

"Just walk around the camp." I said

"Just be careful ok." Brick said

"Don't worry. Nothing can happen to me here." I said

"I know but you never know in this world ok." Brick said

"Ok I'll be careful." I said

"Lady Blossom, Sir Brick are you both up?" a voice ask

"Yes we are and who is it?" I ask

"My apologize. My name is Mina. Miss Caroline ask me to come get you two. She is ready at the prtal if you two are ready." Mina said

"Ok will head over there in a minute." Brick said

"Very well." Mina said then left.

"So you ready to see the royal city?" I ask

"Yup, let's go." Brick said

We walk out of the royal tent and headed for the center of the camp. There Caroline and Mick where waiting for us. We got onto the portal and soon where in the royal city. Looks like everyone was waiting for us because we got a nice welcome back from everyone.

Brick POV

I didn't expect a welcome back from this town. I look around and it was a nice place, somewhere I knew Blossom would love to live. Well if this is really her world then this would be the city where she would live and rule over her world in. I held Blossom hand as we walk on the main path, we got half way there when two people approach us.

"Welcome back Lady Blossom and this must be Sir Brick." She said

"Yes Lacey. It's good to be back." Blossom said

"Lady Blossom I do not see Nick with you." A man said

"My pardon Milady, this is Bardon the high priest." Lacey said

"We went into the screaming forest and got caught by a Trojan. Nick was the only one we couldn't save. I terrible sorry." Blossom said

"You need not apologize. Nick was a brave warrior. But why where you in the screaming forest?" Bardon ask

"That would be my fault sir. I had sense and odd presence and when I told Lady Blossom what I felt she said it was Sir Brick so we headed off in that direction." Mick said

"I see…it's a sad lost but we must not let it keep us from moving forward." Bardon said

Lacey and Bardon escorted us to the Temple of Aolani. It was huge this place and I felt like you could get lost forever in here. We were brought to a large meeting room, me and Blossom sat together. Caroline and Mick sat across from us, joy and Alex sat at the end. Lacey and Bardon sat at the front of the table.

"So now that the fairy and her guardian is here we can finale end this war." Lacey said

"How are we gonna end it?" I ask

"By going to the holy city of Anila." Bardon said

"Be we went there before we came here and we couldn't get thru." Blossom said

"True but that is because you did not know of the spell you need to break the force field." Lacey said

"A spell?" Blossom ask

"Yes and for the next couple of day you will learn everything about the wind fairy and the power that lies inside of you." Lacey said

"But before we do that we need to see how much of that power you already now and control." Bardon said

"Well guess we better get started then." Blossom said

Looks like will be in the royal city for quite some time and then it off to that city again. Wonder how long this will take and when will that trial for Blossom start? Guess we just play along till it shows its face. Blossom look excited to learn more about her power and how to use it. I'm happy for her but at the same time I feel like I'm slowly being push away from her.


	7. Chapter 7 Training Days 1

Chapter 7 Training Days 1

Blossom POV

We rested for the night and now today we start my training but first we need to see how much I can do. So here I am, Brick not with me and Bardon is right in front of me. They said I had to do this training alone and I could see Brick at the end of each day.

"Are you ready Lady Blossom?" Bardon ask

"Yes let us begin." I said

"Alright now I want you to concentrate hard and summon all the power you can. Once you've done that the duel will begin." Bardon said

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard and I could see a dim light and it was getting bright till it stops getting brighter. I snap my eyes open and a powerful wind filled the room. Bardon was ready to fight and I got into my fighting stances. We watch each other before I lung at him first, I threw a punch but he caught it.

"Much to slow. The wind is your speed, use it." Bardon said then toss me across the room

"Damn…I'm just getting started." I said lunging back at him

"To predicable. The wind is never predictable." Bardon said dodging me.

"Alright Blossom calm down. Just remember how you use to fight." I said taking a deep breath

I calmed myself down and soon I vanished. I could see Bardon but he couldn't see me. I walk around in the sky and I thought this was so cool. I threw a punch and it hit him and hit hard. I keep it up till I started to feel weak and tired.

"Ok that's enough for today." Bardon said

"O-ok…" I said weakly

"Here let me summon Sir Brick to escort you back to your room." Bardon said

I lean against the wall and slide down, I felt so weak and tired that I just wanted to sleep the day away. Brick came in a few minutes later and pick me up. I could tell by the look in his eye that he wasn't happy in the condition I was in.

"The training was rough wasn't it?" Brick ask

"A bit but I'm ok." I said

"I want you to take it easy do not push yourself ok." Brick said

"I won't promise." I said

Brick brought me to our room and laid me on the bed and pulled the sheets over me. Brick sat on the edge and move some hair out of my face. He leaned down and kiss me softly on the lips. I love how he taste, it was my addiction. We parted after a few minutes and I fell asleep. Not sure if Brick stayed in the room or not.

Brick POV

Blossom fell asleep after our kiss and I just sat there looking at her. I heard a faint knock and Caroline came in. she ask if I could help with some work around the temple. I agreed and left with her, not much to do just help some soldier train, a few thing that needed moved around.

"Thank for the help, Blossom should be up soon." Caroline said

"She was pretty beat from her training." I said

"Probably but this temple was made for her and will reenergize her quicker than if she was resting anywhere else." Caroline said

"I see, I'll go back then and she how she's doing." I said

I walk thru the halls and I almost got lost. I knew someone could get lost here and never be found. When I came to our room I heard a softly melody coming from our room. I open it and Blossom was playing a wind pipe and was very good at it.

"Didn't know you could play that." I said

"Oh hey Brick. I found it here when I woke up and wanted to try. I didn't know I be this good. What did you think?" Blossom ask

"I think it was beautiful. A beautiful melody from a beautiful woman." I said

"Hehe sweet. So what have you been up to will I was asleep?" Blossom ask

"Just helping out here and there around the temple." I said "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired but ok." Blossom said

I sat on the bed next to Blossom and she started to play the wind pipe again. It was a relaxing song and it was making me a lil sleepy. I lay my head on Blossom lap and listen to her music. My eyes where getting heavy and I soon fell asleep but I could still hear Blossom music in my sleep.

3 hours later

I woke up and the music had stop, I look to see Blossom sleeping. I lay her head on the pillows and lay next to her, my head on her chest listening to her heart beat. Not long after Joy came in and told me Blossom dinner was ready. I thank her and told her Blossom would be there soon. I gave a gently shake and Blossom woke up slowly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I said

"mmm ok, sorry did I fall asleep again? What time is it?" Blossom ask

"Not sure the time but its dinner time." I said

"Oh you're hungry?" Blossom ask

"No not my dinner. Your dinner is ready." I said

"Oh ok." Blossom said

Blossom got changed and we headed off to the dining room. The high priest and priestess with our friends were there. Me and Blossom had out own special place at the dining table. We sat in our spot and Blossom food came out with some for me till I had some blood. Bardon told us he was surprised how much power Blossom already had, we wasn't expecting her to have that much by now. After dinner me, Blossom, Joy, Alex and Caroline went to the living room relaxing by a fireplace. Blossom leaning against me, Joy and Alex sitting on a sofa together and Caroline sitting in a chair reading a book.

"High Priest Bardon said that your training won't last as long because of the power you already have." Joy said

"That's good." Blossom said

"You will be mainly learning how to control it and to keep it from draining you." Caroline said

"It did take a lot out of me today." Blossom said

"Well once you learn to control the wind and not let the wind control you, you'll be much better and not as tired." Caroline said

"This trial is still bothering me; I'm not sure what to do." Blossom said

"You'll figure it out." Alex said

"And I'll be here with you all the way." I said

"Well it's getting late and you'll need the rest for tomorrow training." Caroline said getting up.

"Yeah I am feeling a little tired." Blossom said

We walk out of the living room and headed to our rooms. Will me and Blossom walk to our room I couldn't help but look at her neck every now and then. I was starting to get hungry and Blossom feel was making it worst. Once we were in our room I pick up Blossom and laid her on the bed. I got on top of her and started to lick her neck. She knew right away what I wanted and she put her hands on the back of my head running her fingers thru my hair. I took my fangs out and bite down; she let out a small yelp and held my head closer to her neck. Her body was moving a bit and she was breathing heavily. After a few minutes I pulled out and lick up the bite marks. They closed up and I laid next to Blossom laying my head on her chest. She was humming a song and soon we both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Training day 2

Chapter 8 Training day 2

Blossom POV

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I wiggled out of Brick grip and open the door. It was High Priestess Lacey. She told me that today training would be outdoor and not till later this afternoon after lunch. I thank her and closed the door; brick was still sleep so I thought I take a shower before he woke up. I was humming a tune that I'm not too sure where I heard it from but it was stuck in my head. I came out of the shower wrap in only a towel; Brick was still asleep when I got an idea. Why not wake brick up this morning. I crawl onto Brick, still in only the towel, and lean my chest on his. I lean my head close to his ear.

"Time to get up sleepy head." I said seductively

Brick moved a bit when I lean back down and nibbled on his ear. He open his eyes and blush a dark red, darker then his eyes, I giggled and sat up straight on him. He just smirked back at me.

"Good morning." I said

"This is a good morning; I got a beautiful angel sitting on top of me in only a towel." Brick said

"I thought you like this wake up." I said leaning down.

Brick wrap his arms around me and pulled me down to a kiss. He rolled us over and he was now on top of me. His one hand on my back pushing me closer to him and his other was rubbing up and down my leg. I had my arms around his neck trying to get closer to him. We pulled apart after a few minutes needing air.

"So when does your training start today?" Brick ask

"Not until after lunch." I said

"Well that gives us a few hours, what do you wanna do?" Brick ask

"I was think of a nice walk thru town, just you and me." I said

"Sounds good." Brick said

Brick got off me and help me up. My towel came undone and fell to the floor, now it was my turn to blush a dark red. I garb the towel quickly and wrap myself back up. Brick just laugh a bit and gave me a soft kiss on the cheeks. He went to take a shower and I want to the closet. I pick out a simple pink dress that just past my knees and was spaghetti straps. I let my hair loose and held it back with a red ribbon, like a headband. Brick came out and got dressed, I waiting on our bed for him to come out. Brick came out and I blush slightly, he was wearing a muscle shirt and some black jeans. I could see his abs thru the shirt.

"You look beautiful as always." Brick said

"And you look as handsome as always." I said

"So where do you wanna go first?" Brick ask

"Let's just walk and see if anything gets our attention." I said

"Alright." Brick said

I held Brick hand as we walk out of the temple. When people passed by us the bowed and ask us how were doing and thing like that. I was feeling more and more at home by the minute here, I wonder if Brick feels the same way.

"Hey Brick." I said

"Yeah Blossom." Brick said

"Do you like it here?" I ask

"It's a nice town with interesting people. What about you?" Brick said

"I'm feeling more at home but I'm starting to miss my sisters." I said

"I miss my bros to but will see them again. I'm sure of it." Brick said

"Yeah I'm sure will see them again." I said "Oh look someone doing a performance. Let's check it out."

I drag Brick over and it was a young girl with her pet…tiger? No wait that's not a tiger it looks like one but has really long canine fangs. It's also black with white stripes and the tail was twice as long. She gave it an order and it would do it without hesitating.

"She's good don't you think?" I ask

"Yeah." Brick said

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for your audience today and please come back. I'll be here all week." The girl said

"Come on I want to know her name." I said

"Hello Madame, I'm sorry but he show is over for today. Please come back tomorrow." The girl said

"I know I wanted to know your name." I said

"Oh pardon me Madame. My name is Lindi Nightskull. And may I ask your names." Lindi said

"I'm Blossom and this is Brick." I said

"Blossom as in Lady Blossom the Wind Fairy!" Lindi ask

"Yeah." I said

"Oh pardon my rudeness Milady." Lindi said bowing

"It's fine. I was wondering how old are you?" I ask

"I'm going to be 13 in a few days Milady." Lindi said

"You're so young. Where are your parents?" I ask

"I do not have any. I lost them when I was only 4 years old." Lindi said

"Oh I'm sorry." I said. I felt a little bad for her

"You need not worry; Kacho here took me in and raised me with his pack." Lindi said

"Kacho? Is that the name of the huh what is it?" I ask

"I my dear is what called a Halfling Cat" Kacho said

"You can talk!" Brick said surprised, I was surprised to.

"Well of course I can talk. You human are not the only being with that ability." Kacho said

"Kacho was young when he found me too and convinced the elders of his pack to take me in." Lindi said

"And we been together ever since. I go wherever Lindi goes and I protect her." Kacho said

"So why are you guy here and not with your pack?" Brick ask

"Well we were until some Dark Hearts came by and captured some of us. Me and Kacho are the only one to get away." Lindi said

"I see…this wars getting pretty bad isn't it?" I ask

"Yes it has and if something is not done soon I fear he will be revived once again." Kacho said

"You mean the Dark one right?" Brick said

"Yes…me and Kacho have been going around trying to help people. If there is hope in the people then he can't come back." Lindi said

"Well why don't you come with us and help us out? We are planning on a way to stop the war and we could use all the help we can get." I said

"LADY BLOSSOM." A guard shouted

"Yes is something wrong?" I ask

"No Milady. High Priestess Lacey has asked for you. Dinner is ready and then your training for today will begin." The guard said

"Ok I'll head over. Oh could you ask if one other plate be set. I have a friend coming with me." I said

"Very well." The guard said then left

"Well come along." I said

"Really?" Lindi said

"Yup." I said

Lindi got on Kacho back and rode beside me. Lindi had a cute smile and look so happy considering what's happening. We came to the temple and into the dining room. Lindi was sitting next to Joy and Kacho was sleeping by the fireplace.

"So I see you found a new friend Lady Blossom." Lacey said

"Yeah hope it's alright." I said

"Its fine the temple is a place for people to take shelter in." Lacey said

"Sir Brick, will Lady Blossom is training do you think you can help me with something?" Bardon ask

"Sure what is it?" Brick ask

"Well it would seem the Dark Hearts are trying to take over the merchant town of Mercica." Bardon said "I would like it if you help me figure a plan to push them back."

"Sure." Brick said

"Oh Lindi I was wondering what is a Halfling Cat?" I ask

"Well there are many types of Halfling. The Halfling Bird, Halfling Fish, etc. Halfling are creatures with the ability to transform into humans." Lindi said

"So Kacho can transform into a human?" I ask

"Yup but it takes a lot out of him and only does it if he really needs to." Lindi said

Lunch went by quickly and I was now heading over to and outdoor arena. It was huge and look like a stadium. I walk around looking at it, I was mesmerised by the way it was set up.

"This is where the first Wind Fairy had her first battle. It was with her best friend, something she feared she had to do." Lacey said

"I see…what happen in the end?" I ask

"The Wind Fairy had to make a choice, save the world and kill her friend or spare her friend and let this world come to an end." Lacey said

"So she…" I said

"No she didn't kill her friend. She couldn't find it in her heart to do it. Instead she froze her friend to make seem look like she died. And when that happened the Dark One couldn't get his full power and was easier to defeat." Lacey said

"The first Wind Fairy had a bit of a rough life didn't she?" I ask

"Yes she had to make many decisions she wish she never had to make." Lacey said

"Is her friend still frozen?" I ask

"No she was release when the Dark One was defeated." Lacey said

"I see." I said

"Well let's not waste anymore time. You are here to learn to control your power and the best way to do that is to seek out the first Wind Fairy." Lacey said

"But how do I do that?" I ask

"This place as I said was her first battle ground and her soul is said to have gathered here. Every wind fairy before you comes here to seek her out. You must become one with the wind and call for her." Lacey said

"Alright." I said

I calmed myself and closed my eyes. I sat on the ground, sitting Indian style. I felt the wind pick up and many voices. I felt the strength of every Wind Fairy before me and what they did in life. I open my eyes and found myself in a new realm. I got up and realized I was walking on clouds and my wings were out. I walk around not too sure were to go.

"Over here my child." A soft female voice said

"How are you and where are you?" I ask

"I am over here my child." The voice said

I walk over and found a woman floating in the sky. She had long red hair just like me but with grey eyes. Her wings were pure white with grey swirls. She floated down to me and she was the same height as me.

"My name is Anila" Anila said

"Are you the first Wind Fairy?" I ask

"Yes I am." Anila said

"Please help me I'm not sure what I have to do." I said

"The Wind Fairy doesn't truly have a test or trial." Anila said

"What?" I ask confused

"You see many years ago I walk this world and help them. But I had to make many sacrifice thru out my journey." Anila said

"Like your best friend and that." I said

"Correct. Walk with me for a second." Anila said

I walk beside Anila and she led me thru many doors. I saw the countless Wind Fairy and their journeys. Each one had done something different then the next. Then we came up to a baby pink door and we stop.

"Where are we?" I ask

"This door is your journey. Beyond this door show what happen and what will happen." Anila said

"So if I walk thru here I will see what happens?" I ask

"Yes you will. But the images can easily change over time." Anila said

"Can I…" I said coming closer to the door

"Blossom before you go thru remember thing may change and the images are not yet complete." Anila said

"I understand please let me go thru." I said

"Very well." Anila said

I open the door and I saw not only my journey here but my whole life. From when I was first created to now. From all my battle, good and bad times. It was like a huge diary of my life and it was a little creepy. I found one path that seemed incomplete, I took this path and I could seem image half painted. I continued down this path till I came to the last image, it was huge and only parts of it could be seen. I touch it lightly and more of the image appeared. I saw two red eyes, eyes that look familiar. Then at the bottom was a person body, it look dead. I look back at those eyes and it hit me, those were Brick eyes. But why would his eyes be there and why would they look so cold and icy. I ran my hand down to the dead body, I trace the body and then I could see who it was. It was me.

"I don't get this…what is this image trying to tell me?" I ask myself.

"Come back here you rowdy ruff boy." I heard a voice

I look behind me and it was a video of one of my battles with Brick. The last one before he disappeared. I watch it closely and I could see those eyes in the video on Brick, the same cold icy ones as in the picture. It gave me the shiver a bit, Brick would never hurt me. He love me too much to hurt me. then I saw another painting that was incomplete, I walk over to it and the only thing I saw was a picture of an old friend of mine.

"That Abby…but why is she here on this painting?" I ask myself

The path I was on started to move and it seem like the place was going to collapse on me, I ran to the exit but I didn't make it. The path gave out on me and I was falling down, I down know where I was falling to but I had to get my balance back fast. I turn myself to look towards the bottom and shot down like a bullet. I could see the ground coming up, I shot my wings out and just before I hit the ground I shot myself back up towards the top. The wind was pushing me down like it was trying to stop me.

"You must control the wind and not let it control you." I heard a voice

"Anila?" I ask myself

Nothing

"Alright it's time I took control." I said

I continued to shot upwards and my wings glowed more and more. I summoned the wind and it surrounded my wings. My wings transform, they were see thru pink color. They moved like the wind, I came up to a cloud and it look to thick to get thru. Thing keep coming to me like I knew how to do it, I held my one hand out in front and I bow appeared and then I put my other hand over to my back and an arrow appeared in my hand. I shot the arrow to the cloud and the cloud vanished, I was known back in my diary place. I race to the exit and the door open on its own. I landed on the cloud and heard some clapping.

"Well done Blossom, I must saw you are the first Wind Fairy that came here to learn to control the wind rather quickly." Anila said

"So does that mean I control it know?" I ask

"Yes but remember you will grow stronger and whenever you learn a new ability you will be tired for the first time using the new ability." Anila said

"I understand thank you for your help." I said

"My dear you did this all on your own." Anila said

I spread my wind and floated up, I waved goodbye then closed my eyes. I was being surrounded with wind and clouds. When they let me go I was back in the training grown and Lacey was waiting for me. I got up and I felt so much stronger then I was before.

"Welcome back Lady Blossom." Lacey said

"Thank you, it's good to be back." I said

"So did you learn anything?" Lacey ask

"Yes I know have control of my powers." I said

"How about the realm you saw, what did you see?" Lacey ask

"It was just a place with the story of every Wind Fairy, why?" I ask

"No reason, come I'm sure Sir Brick has finished up with Bardon." Lacey said

We walk back to the temple and sure enou8gh Brick was done. I walk over to him and he pulled me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him tightly, yeah that picture must mean something else. Brick would never hurt me.


	9. Chapter 9 Brick Dream

Chapter 9 Brick Dream

Blossom POV

Last night I had the worst dream ever, Brick had turned evil again and killed me and destroyed everything. I woke up with a startled and Brick wasn't there, I got up and dress and saw a note on the dresser. Brick was helping out with the preparation for the retake of the merchant town, Mercica, I smiled and push that dream to the back of my mind. I walk out to see Lindi and Kacho playing.

"Hey you two, so this is what you look like as a human." I said

"Yes, Lindi wanted to play a game so I decided I turn into a human for a bit." Kacho said

"Wanna Play Lady Blossom?" Lindi said

"What you playing?" I ask

"Mano." Lindi said

"What's Mano?" I ask

"Well it's simple, you see the bowl here. It's magic bowl, you get it to spin and as it's spinning you throw your dice it. The bowl will spin faster and toss your dice out, whoever has the higher number without going over 30 wins." Lindi said

"Ok let's play." I said

Lindi handed me the dice and Kacho got the bowl spinning. I toss the dice in as did Lindi and Kacho, we each had different color dice so we know whose is who's. Our dices came out a minute later and I look, I had 19, Lindi 10 and Kacho 22.

"Looks like you win." I said

"Lady Blossom." A maid said

"Yes?" I ask

"Sir Brick is asking for you. He is in your chamber." The maid said

"Thank you, I'll head over there now." I said "Sorry Lindi and Kacho will have to pick up the game were we left of another time."

"No problem." Lindi said

I smiled and waved goodbye. I walk back to my room and Brick was laying down on the bed sleeping. I walk over and laid down next to him, I saw his fang out a bit. Well its been a few days I think since he had some he must be getting hungry.

"Brick? Wake up." I said

"huh? Oh sorry about that." Brick said getting up

"It's ok. So what did you want to see me for?" I ask

"You probably have an idea." Brick said laying me down

Brick got over me and pulled my shirt out of the way. Yeah I did know what he needing but I like asking him and getting his response to it. He licks, kiss and suck on my neck for a bit and it was now numb. I didn't feel him pierce my neck, I only felt him sucking the blood out of me. And as normal I was letting moans out and moving around underneath him. After a few minutes Brick pulled out and lick up my bite marks making them closed up. He laid his head on my chest listening to my heart beat.

"Bloss" Brick said

"Yeah." I said running hand thru his hair

"They ask if I could lead there troupes to get the merchant town back." Brick said

"How long will you be gone?" I ask

"I told them I couldn't go." Brick said

"Why?" I ask

"Because I had a more important duty to do." He said

"And what would that be?" I ask

"Being with you and protecting you." Brick said

"Brick I'll be fine if I stay in the temple. If you go then they will have an easier time getting the town back." I said

"No I'm not leaving your side not after almost losing you twice." Brick said holding me tighter.

"Brick I'll be safe here I promise. I'll stay in the temple and I'll have Caroline or someone with me all the time ok." I said

Brick laid there holding me tighter. I knew he wouldn't go but I think it would be best. If Brick can set the town free then I want him to go. I was starting to get sleepy and let myself fall asleep with Brick now sleeping on me.

Brick POV

Dream

I was walking thru the forest with Blossom. We had set this world free and now ruled over it together. We were happy and we got to see our siblings whenever we wanted to. Life couldn't get any better than this. I have the world greatest woman by my side, we rule a world as there king and queen.

"Brick this is wonderful." Blossom said

"Yes life couldn't be more perfect." I said

"I think one thing can make it absolutely perfect." Blossom said

"And what's that?" I ask

"A child of our own." Blossom said smiling.

I look down and she had her hand on her stomach. I look back at her and smile like an idiot. I pick her up bridal style and spun her around kissing her passionately. We parted after a few minute and just look into each other eyes. I closed my eyes taking it all in.

"I can't believe were gonna have a baby Blossom." I said

Nothing

"Blossom?" I said reopening my eyes

I look and everything changed. The once beautiful forest we were walking it was now burning, the sounded of song birds were now the sound of screams of pain. I look down and Blossom was gone and in her place was just blood, her blood. I look everywhere for her when I finally heard her voice. I race over and found her bleeding badly holding a small child.

"Blossom? What happen?" I ask getting closer

"GET AWAY FROM ME AND BLAZE!" Blossom yelled holding the child more. That must be our child

"Blossom it's me Brick. What's wrong?" I ask worried

"Don't give me that! You did this! You attack me one day and killed everyone!" Blossom yelled

"No Blossom I would never do that." I said sad

"Yes you did!" Blossom yelled "Look"

I look up and saw demon everywhere and they where saluting at someone. It was me! no I couldn't have done this, I wouldn't. I back away from Blossom and just as I did she was struck in the back by a demon, killing her and our son. I just stood there shock and scared of all this. I fell to my knees and let out a loud scream and passed out right after.

End

I woke up with a jump. I look over and saw Blossom sleeping peacefully on our bed. I rub my forehead and went to the bathroom. That dream…it felt so real. I would never hurt Blossom like that. I splash some water on my face and stood there. I walk out of the bathroom and Blossom was still asleep. I needed some help with thing, in this world anything that happen to you happen for a reason and that included any weird dreams you have. I found Caroline getting ready to head out.

"Caroline I need to ask you something." I said

"Yes?" Caroline ask

"I had…this odd dream…and it's bothering me. Is there anyone I can see and ask about it?" I ask

"Yes the dream reader Mika." Caroline said "She has a shop near the end of town."

"Thank. Can you watch Blossom till I come back?" I said

"No problem. She still asleep?" Caroline said

"Yeah." I said

I walk out of the temple and look around the border of town. I was flying to get a better view. I saw a strange shop, I flew down and on it said 'Mind Reader Mika.' I knock on the door and nothing. I knock again and still nothing. I open the door and it was weird. Lots of strange object here and there. I heard someone grumbling about something in the back.

"Hello anyone here?" I ask

"Huh? Just a minute." A soft female voice said

I small girl jump out of the mess, she had long white hair and piecing black eyes. She look only 12 at the most. She had fox like ears and a fox like tail.

"Are you Mika?" I ask

"Yes that's me, what can I do for you?" Mika ask

"I was told you can read and tell me about a dream I had." I said

"Please come." Mika said

I walk in and sat on a chair and Mika sat in one not far from me. "So…I'm not sure how this works" I said

"Tell me about the dream first. Was it a premonition or was it a vision of what could happen." Mika said

"That's the thing I'm not sure…I hope it's neither." I said

"I see. Here drink this." Mika said handing me a vile

"What's this?" I ask

"It's a drink that will put you to sleep but allow me to enter your mind and see the dream for myself." Mika said

"Alright." I said

I took the weird drink and I felt dizzy. I felt myself drift back into the dream and I saw Mika walking into it. I saw everything happen all over again and Mika was watching it too. She took everything she saw and mark it in some kind of note book. I soon felt myself coming back to consciousness, I woke up back in the messy room with Mika writing something down.

"So what do you think?" I ask

"It's a confusing one…it did seem like you caused it but something wasn't right." Mika said

"I just can't believe it was me that caused it." I said looking down

"I will look more into this and let you know if I figure anything else out." Mika said

"Thanks." I said

"For know it probably be best if you did something away from her, Lady Blossom." Mika said

"I can't leave her side…" I said

"And what if you did cause that in your dream? That dream is a rare one, it's a warning of the future." Mika said

"Grrr…alright…" I said

"Not for long just until I can figure it out fully and find out if you really did do it." Mika said

"Alright." I said getting up

I thank Mika again and left. I found Bardon and told him I come with him and help out. He was glad and promise that Blossom would be guarded 24/7 till I return. I was glad to hear it but sad that I would have to leave Blossom here. I walk back to our room where Blossom and Caroline where.

"Hey Brick." Blossom said

"Hey…Caroline I need to talk to Blossom alone." I said

"No problem." Caroline said

After Caroline left I sat on the bed pulling Blossom onto my lap. I was kissing her neck and running my hand thru her hair.

"What's wrong?" Blossom ask

"I'm going to help take back the town…I'm not sure when I will be back." I said

"Brick is that it? Its fine and don't worry I'll be fine." Blossom said

"I'm just worried about you being here alone." I said

"I promise you that I'll be here safe when you come back." Blossom said

"I'll hold you to that." I said

I turned Blossom face and gave her a deep kiss. She wrap her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I pulled away looking deep in her eyes. She smiled at me which made me smile. She gave me a quick peck before getting off.

"Lacey wanted to see me, I told her I come over once you came back." Blossom said

"Alright…I may not be here when you come back." I said

"Then I'll see you when you come back. I'll miss you when you go." Blossom said

"I'll miss you too." I said

Blossom wraps her arms around me and we shared a deep passionate kiss. We pulled away and Blossom left to find Lacey. I stood there for a few minutes before heading off and get ready to leave. I just know I would never hurt Blossom like I did in my dream and that couldn't have been me that did that in my dream.


	10. Chapter 10 Not coming home

Chapter 10 Not coming home

2 weeks later

Blossom POV

It's been two weeks since Brick left and it was getting hard for me. I missed him so much and wish he was back. The Dark Heart have gotten more aggressive with their attacks and have now took over 2 of the 5 major towns. I was working in the temple trying to figure out what to do. Security has weakened here in the temple but I still had Caroline with me. Mick and Alex went to help out in a refugee camp and Joy was helping with medical needs here.

"Lady Blossom here is the battle plans you ask for." Caroline said

"Thank you. You wouldn't have by any chance heard anything of Brick?" I ask

"I'm sorry I haven't." Caroline said

"Ok…" I said "Thing are getting out of hand and I can feel the darkness rising fast."

"We need to find were they are taking everyone. Once we do we can stop them." Caroline said

"They sacrifice the darkness within people to the Dark One which ends up killing them." I said

"Where could they store all that darkness…" Caroline said

I slap my head realizing where they are. I took out the world map and mark every town the stole the people from I then race a line and each one hand the Screaming Forest as the center point.

"Where idiots, the Screaming Forest is still contaminated with Dark Fauna." I said

"That's right." Caroline said

"Gather as many soldiers as you can and head over there now." I said

"But what about you? You will be here without protecting." Caroline said

"I'll be fine. If I'm right then we may be able to stop it." I said

Caroline bowed and left to get as many men as she could. I stood at the table looking over the map. There was only one town that wasn't in the pattern and it bothered me a bit. I took a seat trying to relax, thing have gotten so bad in so little time. I heard the door open and a small child came in.

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Yes I would like to speak with Sir Brick." She said

"And who are you?" I ask

"Pardon me Lady Blossom. My name is Mika, Sir Brick came to me when he had a strange dream." Mika said

"He never told me about any dream he had." I said

"Because it had something to do with you. He feared he may hurt you one day." Mika said

"Please come in and tell me." I said

"Yes." Mika said

Mika took a seat next to me and told me everything. From the horrible dream to the truth of the dream. I have to find Brick, I know I told him I would wait here for him but he may never come back. I got my armour and ask if Mika could tell Lacey where I was going. She said she would and I headed off.

Brick POV

I can't believe I fell for that trick but then again it was a kid. Using a kid's body to lure anyone close then catch them. I was in a cell that had that Dark Fauna everywhere and was weakening me, or maybe it the fact I haven't had any of Blossom blood in 2 weeks. I was pacing back and forth in my cell, there was a dozen people her but one by one they were taken. I tried to stop them but the Dark Fauna and not having Blossom blood for 2 week is really taking it out of me.

"Damn it! What to do, what to do." I said

"You're next." A guard said

"Like hell!" I said getting ready

The guards came closer and tried to grab me. I push them aside and dash out the cell door. I knock out a guard and took his weapon. I ran around in circles trying to find my way it, it was a damn maze I was stuck in. I was getting more and more tired as time passed. I lean against the wall and slide down, I heard guards come over and there were getting closer.

"Sorry…Blossom. I'm not coming home." I said

I closed my eyes and felt myself getting pick up and drag off somewhere. I let a single tear escape my eyes.

Blossom POV

I flew around the one town that bothered me. I landed in the center of town and walk around. Small time demon would come out here and there but they were no trouble. I followed my sense and found a strange tree next to a destroyed house. I tap it and it was hollow, I took my bow and arrow and shoot it. The tree shattered and there was a hole in the ground where the tree once was. I floated up and over the hole; I could sense a dark aura coming from down there. I slowly lowered down into the dark hole. I formed an energy ball to use as my light.

"Hold on Brick, I'm coming for you." I said

I made it to the bottom and look around. It was a long tunnel that went on for miles and miles. I started walking slowly keeping my guard up in case of an ambush. As I walk I felt something under my foot. I stop and look; I bend down and pick it up. I started to shake a bit seeing the object in my hand.

"This…This is…no can't be…this can't be his." I said


	11. Chapter 11 Inana Wind and Final form

Chapter 11 Inana Wind and Final form.

Blossom POV

I my hand was a red baseball cap, Brick hat, it was covered in his blood and Dark Fauna. I let some tears fall and fell to my knees. I held the hat close to me, crying softly. I look out towards the tunnel and felt rage enter me. I got up, holding the hat tightly in my hand, and continued walking down the tunnel. As I did my wind would fill the tunnel and destroying any Dark Fauna that was in its path. I came to an opening and look around.

"Brick…where did they take you? Please show me where you are?" I said

My eyes started to change colors. From the once cotton pink eyes to Brick crimson red eyes. I could see everything that brick saw and saw where they took him. I took the tunnel to the left and followed it, I soon came to a cell. I blasted the door down with my wind and look inside, Brick was here with many other and he tried to protect them but he had gotten weak. I then saw he was now the last one and guards tried to take him. He got away; I ran and followed him in that same direction. I stop and saw he was close to passing out. He leans on the wall and slide down. Some guards found him and pick him up. And then Brick passed out. My eye color went back to normal and now I was clueless. Where did they take him after they caught up with him?

"This time, it's me that will save you." I said

I put my hand together with Brick hand between them. I closed my eyes and focused.

"Oh wind so strong, oh wind so gently. Seek out the man that holds my heart. Guide my heart to his so that we may be one again."

The wind pick up and took the hat, it flew off into a direction and fast. I took off after it making sure not to lose sight of it. It only took a few minutes and I found myself in the center of this maze. In the middle was a large vortex with a dark aura around it. I look around and there he was.

"BRICK!" I yelled running to him

"Bl-blossom? What…what are y-you doing here?" Brick ask weakly

"I came for you. Mika came and told me the truth about your dream." I said kneeling down beside him

"So…you know…please Blossom leave…I don't wanna hurt you." Brick said

"And you're not going to be the one to hurt me." I said

"But the dream?" Brick ask

"Brick do you remember when I finally got all my powers and learn to control them?" I ask

"Y-yeah." Brick said weaker

"Well I saw an image that made me think you would hurt me and I too had a dream where you killed me." I said

"So I will hurt you." Brick said

"No you won't. That image…the red eyes I saw was not you're but The Dark Ones." I said

"Ok but what about our dream?" Brick ask

"And those dream where but a trick of The Dark One. He wanted to split us apart so that he could successes." I said

"So…we were tricked…in a way I'm relieved." Brick said closing his eyes

"Brick…Brick! Stay with me please! Open your eyes!" I said

"I love you Blossom." Brick said then his body goes numb

I just stayed there, tears fall one by one. I put my head down and cried. I came too late, I couldn't save him. I could hear someone clapping from behind me, I turn to see who it was and my eyes where wide. But it couldn't be him, he died in the screaming forest. How could he be alive?

Caroline POV

I took a dozen men to the screaming forest. We were on our guard. We made it to the middle and we yet to find anything out of the ordinary or a clue as to where they were hiding out. I was at a dead end, this is where they should be so why can't we find it?

"Captain Caroline…I found this." A soldier said

"A letter?" I said

I took the letter and open it. I read threw it and couldn't believe my eyes. The Dark One was already alive and has been for over 10 years. He was hiding out inside someone body, someone that I knew and that was respected in the royal city. This bothered me, who could it have been?

"Captain? What should we do?" a soldier ask

"Well let's first get out of this forest." I said

We walk out of the forest and made camp just outside of it. I read the letter over and over again but I couldn't figure how it was. I was sitting in my tent having diner. I look at the letter and envelope again. something caught my eye on the envelope, I look closely and there it was.

"NICK!" I yelled

Blossom POV

"N-nick? What are you doing here? I thought you died?" I said

"Oh but my dear I did die, 10 years ago." Nick said walking closer

"What?" I ask

"you see I was attack ten years ago but some shadow beast and was near death. But I was giving life again by The Dark One." Nick said

"You sold yourself to him?" I ask

"Yes in a way I did, but in return I became The Dark One." Nick said

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Haha you seem so surprised. I lead you and my idiot brother into the screaming forest and causing you to be taken by a Trojan." Nick said

"And you gave me and Brick those dreams." I said getting up

"Yes I did. Did you like them?" Nick ask

"Not exactly." I said

"Well that's ok, oh and don't worry you'll be with your little vampire lover soon." Nick said

"This ends now. You may have destroyed the other wind fairy but this time before I die out I'll make sure you never come back." I said

I got into my fighting stance and my wings were out. I had my weapon ready and aimed at him. Nick just stood there not moving. I shot my arrow and he just caught it with his hand. I shot another arrow at him and continued till I ran out. I toss my bow to the side and was ready to ling at him. Just as I was about to he vanished. I look around but couldn't find him anywhere. I walk a bit till I heard his laughter.

"Why don't you come out of hiding you coward." I said

"Ah feisty little fairy aren't you." Nick said

"I won't be scared off and I will not lose to you." I said

"Will see about that." Nick said

I walk around looking for him. I heard something behind me but before I could do anything I was knocked to the ground. I got up slowly, my back was soar and I knew I was bleeding badly. I saw him behind me and I dodge his second attack. I shot some energy balls at him and I finally got a hit. We continued for hours and it would seem like this battle would be never ending.

"I'd have enough of this. I will end it with one final blow." I said

"The only attack that could do that is the Inana Wind." Nick said

"I know and I will do it. I have every wind fairy before me to help me and I have Brick." I said

"Hahahaha you think that boy can help you? His dead if you have forgotten." Nick said

"His body maybe dead but his spirit live on inside me." I said

"So you think you can do it, summon The Lady of Heaven and use her wind to kill me?" Nick said standing up straight.

"I don't think I know I can." I said standing up straight

I closed my eyes and I knew Nick was trying to hit me with an attack but I had shielded myself to keep him out. I open my eyes and found myself back in that realm and in front of the unfinished image. But know it was finish and it had changed. it was now a picture of The Lady of Heaven and it was me. I look behind me and saw every wind fairy before me with their lover. I felt someone take my hand and I look over.

"Let's end this." Brick said

"Let's." I said

Brick and everyone glowed and turn into spirit spheres. They all shot towards me and entered my body. I felt all their power flow thru me; I was getting more and more powerful by the second. I open my eyes and I was known at my final transformation. I had a baby pink strapless dress on with a sweetheart neck line. It went to the floor and hand a very long train behind it (if you don't know what I mean by that look at wedding dresses). It was also backless and my wings were out, I had pink eye shadow on with red lipstick. And I had my bow back in my hand. I walk out of the realm and back into the battle field. The wind blasted and knock Nick away from me.

"Now Nick, you will be judge by the Heaven Wind" I said getting my bow ready

"No I will not lose now. Not when I'm so close this time." Nick said lunging at me

I shot my arrow causing a bright light to shine and a strong wind filled the room. Everything went silent and still. Not a heart beat could be heard.


	12. Chapter 12 Decision, Decision, Decision

Chapter 12 Decision, Decision, Decision

Author note

Hey everyone it's me, I hope you all been enjoying my stories. I've gotten great reviews and I truly appreciate it. So as a thank you for all the great review I decided to ask you my dear readers for a lil help. You see at the end of this chapter either Brick or Blossom will have to make a choice. So if you all want an ending to this story I need your votes. You will know who has to make the decision and what the decision is throughout this chapter. So read carefully and please send me your answer. I will put the last chapter in when I receive 10 votes for a decision.

Oh and to answer devilrofi question as to when I will start up Buttercup and Bubbles story. Once this story is done I will go to buttercup's story. Then once I am done with Buttercup's story I will go to Bubbles and then I will end this series with the final story.

Thank again for reading my story

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

A bright light could be seen. Everyone looks up into the sky as the once darken clouds turn a pinkish. A gently breeze filled the world, easing everyone pain. Those that were wrongly taken by the Dark One were returned. Meanwhile deep in a dark tunnel lies two three bodies, all but one was giving life. As the person look around searching for someone. Feeling there presents nearby, looking to the right they spot to whom they seek slowly making their way to the lifeless body. They stood up, standing over the lifeless body. Tears escaping and hitting the floor, they pick up the body. So frail and small in their hand. Flying slowly out of the tunnel and taking to the sky, wishing that they could just go home.

Brick POV

I held Blossom lifeless body in my hand. The Dark One would never return and nether would Blossom. Oh how I wish I could go back before all this happen. All I ever wanted was to be with Blossom, was that to must to ask? We were once enemy but know I just wanted her by my side. But life is a cruel one and it never turns out the way you wish for it. I flew off back to the royal city, tear escaping my eyes. When everyone saw me they cheered but then they stood. Once I landed they saw her, lifeless, gone and to never return.

"S-she can't be dead…" Joy said. Alex pulled her into a hug

"She died saving us all." Lucey said

"Blossom…Blossom…please wake up…you promise me we could play again." Lindi said as tear fell from her eyes

Everyone was silent. I walk past them, they move to make way. I brought her back to our chamber and laid her body on our bed. I took a thin pink sheet and covered her; you could see her a bit thru the material. I fell to my knees looking at her. She seemed so peaceful.

"Sir Brick? May I come in?" Caroline said

"Come in…" I said with no emotion

"I'm sorry for your lost and only wish it was me in her place." Caroline said

"No…I guess in a way…I knew I could never be with her." I said

"That is not true." Caroline said "Fate had brought you together for a reason"

"Fate…is cruel to those that do not deserve it but is just to those that do." I said

"Lady Blossom may have passed on but her spirit will remain with us all and within you." Caroline said before leaving

I lean over and gently kiss Blossom forehead before getting up. I left that room and ordered that no one is to enter that room. No one question me, they nodded and made sure no one would enter that room. I took a walk thru town and every now and then I could hear someone. A woman and a child laughing together.

"Will these damn voices leave my head?" I yelled

"Brick"

"Huh? No it's not you…your dead!" I yelled running

I ran and ran till I made it to a part of the town I have never seen before and those voices were getting louder and louder. I look and there they were. Blossom and…our son. I walk up to them and they walk up to me. I try to touch Blossom but my hand only went thru her.

"Blossom…I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you" I said looking away

"Brick" Blossom ghost said

"I…I can't do this anymore! I need you Blossom!" I said

"Brick, there is a way to bring me back" Blossom ghost said

"W-what? Please tell me, I'll do anything." I said

"In three days a portal will open. Once it open you must choose one of the three." Blossom ghost said

"What?" I ask

"1-leave this world and me behind and return to our world alone. 2-leave this world and take my lifeless body with you. 3-stay here and never be able to go home again." Blossom said

"But which one will bring you back?" I ask

Blossom slowly started to fade away. I try asking her again but she was gone. The only one that stayed was our son but he too soon vanished. I stood there confused and unsure as to what to do. In three days I had to pick and one of those three choices would bring Blossom back to me. But which one?

* * *

><p>Author note<p>

Alright so now you know Brick needs to choice and fast. What will his choice be? That is up to you my readers. Will it be:

1-Leave that world and Blossom behind.

2-Leave that world and take Blossom back with him.

3-Stay in that world and never be able to go home again

Now be very careful when pick one answer may not be the one that bring Blossom to life. Remember this world work differently then there home world. I apologies if this chapter is short but I did not feel like making it too long. So once I get 10 votes on one of those choices I will make the final chapter of Flying High. I look forward to your votes.

Blossom: Hey can't we give them a little hint as to what will bring me back?

Vamplov2011: mmmmm I guess but what kind of hint?

Blossom: oh I know how about we tell them…oh I don't know. I don't want to make it too easy

Vamplov2011: ok how about this. If a person can answer my riddle then I'll tell them what effect each choice will do.

Blossom: Sounds good.

Vamplov2011: alright and here my riddle:

**_What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?_**

Blossom: Good luck


	13. Chapter 13 Pls vote in

Chapter 13 Pls vote in

Hey everyone I know I haven't been posting the final chapter for Flying High but I need 10 vote on one of the chooses before I make the final votes. So pls vote in and hurry! If some of you need a reminder on the chooses Brick has I will re-write them here for you.

1-Leave that world and Blossom behind.

2-Leave that world and take Blossom back with him.

3-Stay in that world and never be able to go home again

Ok so here are the options again so pls pls pls vote in and hurry. Once I finish Flying High I will start up on the next story so if you want me to continue then vote vote n vote. Oh and just to tell everyone, you can only vote once and if you pick an option but get the riddle right I will tell you the effect and send you a new riddle if you wish to change you chose. Oh if you're a reader that does not have an account and wish to vote pls send me your e-mail in message or when you review my story. If you do I will be able to take your vote. I also need the e-mail for if you answer the riddle right.

Alrighty I think that cover all I have to saw for now so pls pls pls vote vote vote. Thank for reading my story and I hope your all enjoying it. bye for now and have fun reading and pls go read my other stories too if you're interested.

_Vamplov2011_


	14. Chapter 14 The sky is the limit

Chapter 14 The sky is the limit

Author note

Hey everyone,

Well I didn't get up to ten votes for an option but I'm close enough to one. I wanna thank everyone that did for and I'm sure your all wondering which option won in the end, so here are the results.

Option one got 6/10 votes; Leave that world and Blossom behind

Option two got 1/10; Leave that world and take Blossom back with him.

Option three got 0/10; Stay in that world and never be able to go home again

So for those that answer my riddle and got the effect of each option will know what gonna happen. So once I finish this chapter, which is the final chapter, I will be going to the next one that is 'Don't Turn Away'. In the next story will follow Buttercup and Butch as they try to reunite that world back into one country.

So without further adieu let the final chapter commence.

Brick POV

Three days later

I was waiting at the point where the portal would be. I was alone hiding my face so no one could see the tears. I just can't stay here where her body lies dead. I have to get away before I lose it. I know there nothing waiting for me there and I maybe go insane if I return home but maybe my heart would fix itself a bit. But I know it will never be fully fixed, there will always be a hole there.

"Blossom…I'm sorry but I just can't stay here." I said

A portal open up and I walk towards it. But just before I walk thru I took one last look at the temple were my love sleep her eternal sleep. I took a deep breath and walk thru, the tunnel was long and dark just like my heart is now. I finally got out of the tunnel and found myself in a field. I walk around the field trying to find why I was still alive.

"Why am I still alive? What purpose do I have to be alive know? Without you I have no purpose." I said looking at the sky

"Your journey is not yet over boy." A male voice said

"Huh? Who's there?" I ask

"I am the one that was at the beginning of this long journey." The voice said

I turn around and see a boy that looks my age. He had red hair just like me and black piercing eyes, he wore armour that was the color of blood. he had two sword one to his left the other one was a huge one on his back.

"Who are you?" I ask

"My name was never recorded. But I go by the name of Zander." Zander said

"Ok but why are you here?" I ask

Zander just smiled and I saw them, fang of a vampire. This boy is a vampire but why couldn't I sense that? The next thing I knew was a blinding light taking over my eye sight. Not sure what going on or who this Zander boy is but maybe he can help me.

Blossom POV

In the realm of The Wind Fairy

"So I died huh…well at least the Dark One is dead and Brick is alive." I said sitting on a cloud

"Blossom?" a gently voice said

"Oh it's you Anila. So is this what happen to you? You died saving the one you love." I ask

"In a way yes but you did something I failed at doing." Anila said

"And what's that?" I ask

"You were able to use the ultimate attack to fully kill the Dark One." Anila said

"You mean the Inana Wind?" I ask

"Yes. You see back then I wasn't just a wind Fairy but the Goddess of Light." Anila said

"The Goddess of Light?" I ask

"Yes let me explain." Anila said sitting next to me

"You see I come from the same world you come from. Every Wind Fairy does. Anyways we are all related in a way, when one Wind Fairy dies their blood passes one to the next one. Once that happen then their Guardian are given the same choices you gave Brick." Anila said

"But I don't remember giving Brick any choices." I said

"You won't remember. Well anyways each Guardian always made the wrong choice but finally after century one Guardian made the right choice." Anila said smiling

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well my Guardian took me back to our world which….turned me into The Dark One." Anila said

"So I was…really fighting you?" I ask

"Yes but before I became the Dark One, I created this realm and save a part of my soul here so I could aid other Wind Fairy in their journey. In hope one day another wind Fairy would have enough of my original powers to become the Goddess of Light and defeat me." Anila said

"I see and what happen to all the other?" I ask

"The others fully died, their Guardians stayed with them in this world in hope to find a way to bring them back." Anila said

"I see…so then what did Brick do that was right?" I ask

"This may seem harsh but…he left this world and you behind." Anila said

"He's gone…He's gone…" I said looking down

"Yes but it was necessary." Anila said

"Why?" I ask

"You see you are the Goddess of Light and what is Brick?" Anila ask

"A vampire…a child of the night" I said realizing it

"Right do you understand know?" Anila ask

"Yes I do. So what happen know?" I ask

"You two will one day be reunited." Anila said

"When?" I ask

"That I'm afraid I'm not sure." Anila said

"I see." I said

Me and Anila sat on the cloud looking down at the world. I could see the people living there live and I could see were Brick left my hollow body. I couldn't help but smile, one day I would be back in Brick arms again and till then I'll wait here for him.

Brick POV

5 days later

I woke up in a weird room, it was dark almost impossible to see if it weren't for my super powers. I walk around for days trying to figure out where I am and why I was here, also a way out. But this place seems endless like there no way out.

"Huh where on earth am I?" I ask myself

"You are in the realm of darkness, a realm only child of the night can go to" a voice said

"Zander?" I ask

"Yes it's me." Zander said coming into view

"So why am I here and who exactly are you?" I ask

"You are here to get back what was taken from you and I am the Guardian of the very first Wind Fairy also known as the Goddess of Light." Zander said

"Get back that was taken from me?" I ask

"Yes…what is it you had when you first left this world that you don't have know?" Zander ask

"Blossom…" I said

"Right now do you want here back or not?" Zander ask

"Of course I want her back but she's dead!" I yelled

"Jeez you're an idiot. Don't you remember getting those three options, Blossom spirit told you one would bring her back." Zander said

"Oh know that you mention it I do remember those option. But I left her there alone, she's probably too far gone now." I said

"The opposite she needed you to leave in order to come back." Zander said

"What?" I ask confused

"Blossom has been picked to be the Goddess of Light and that mean she's a being of light and if any dark being or object are near her she wouldn't be able to call forth her powers to revive herself." Zander said

"I think I understand." I said

"It's simple you need to learn to reach out to the Light without it hurting you for you to get Blossom back." Zander said

"So how do I do that?" I ask

Zander smiled a smile that would scare even the devil away. He then disappeared into the darkness. I walk a bit more when suddenly I could feel a burn on my back, I turned around and I was being hit by a light that felt like the sun. It hurt like hell and I tried to find a place to hide but no matter where I went the light just got brighter and brighter. I remember what Zander said, in order to have Blossom back I must be able to reach her thru the light and pull her back.

"Hang on Blossom, I'm coming." I said

I stood up straight and look right into the light, I could feel it burning my sink but that won't stop me. I walk right into the light and felt like I was being torn by the light. I continued to walk and slowly I couldn't feel the burn but I could feel power flowing thru me. I reach my hand out and someone took it, I was a little surprised.

"Blossom? Is that you?" I ask

I pulled the person into view and came face to face with two baby pink eyes. she wrap her arms around me and I put my arms around her waist.

"I'm back." Blossom said smiling

"Welcome back." I said

We lean in until our lips touch. We kiss passionately as I held her tightly. The light still around us but slowly dying out till we were back in that field. We pulled away needed air but look deep into each other eyes. That's when I notice something was different; Blossom had pink and white hair streaks. You could still see she had red hair but there were few streaks here and there.

"Did something different with your hair?" I ask

"Hehe you like? Not sure how but there just appeared like that." Blossom said

"They look great on you my Goddess." I said

"Hehe no Buttercup the Goddess, I'm the Fairy." Blossom said giggling

"Haha true but you're also known as the Goddess of Light right?" I ask

"True but I prefer the word fairy." Blossom said smiling

"Yeah I guess you're right, Fairy is more you." I said then kissing her again

Thing are perfect, just perfect. Blossom here and alive. She's mine and always will be mine. Know all we have to do is wait for our sibling to come home and then everything can go back to normal. Well as normal as it can get anyways. We pulled apart and took to the sky, the sky is the limit for us and even then we will surpass that limit as long as we are together.


End file.
